koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Ieyasu Tokugawa
Ieyasu Tokugawa first appears in Samurai Warriors as a unique generic who has his own in-game cutscenes and quotes. He becomes a playable character in Samurai Warriors 2. He is the leading daimyo of the Tokugawa clan and one of the three unifiers of Japan, preceded by Nobunaga Oda and Hideyoshi Toyotomi. In the first game, he is 31 years old. He's symbolized by the words "future" (将) and "unite" (統). Role in Games Samurai Warriors Ieyasu is the proud lord of Mikawa and an old friend of Nobunaga. Due to political affairs, he was a former ally of Yoshimoto Imagawa. When Imagawa is ambushed at Okehazama, Ieyasu and his men choose to serve Nobunaga. In the first game, he plays a relatively supportive role and a secondary villain in other characters's scenarios -such as Yukimura or Goemon's stories. He schemes to take the land for his own by heavily relying on his vassals and resourceful shinobi, Hanzō. His leadership qualities are better demonstrated in Samurai Warriors: Xtreme Legends though he still relies on Tadakatsu for consolation. In the second game, he is already a part of Nobunaga's forces. As a vassal, he is given difficult tasks that test Ieyasu's endurance. He tries to lead an attack against Shingen but suffers a humiliating defeat. During his dangerous retreat to Mikawa, many of his men lose their lives for his safety. Although he felt anguish for their loss, he swore to honor their wishes for a land of peace, He chooses to endure any hardship that comes his way, even serving under his rival for power, Hideyoshi. Ieyasu sees his chance to take the land after Hideyoshi's death and rebels as the leader of the Eastern Army. He puts an end to the Toyotomi clan at Osaka Castle. In his ending, he becomes the shogun and watches over the populace in a peaceful land. His dream stage focuses on a "what if?" scenario prior to the Battle of Sekigahara. Ieyasu and Ina are unexpectedly isolated from their allies when Kanetsugu and the Uesugi army heads straight for their location. His enemies also include the Sanada army from Ueda and Yoshinobu Satake. Warriors Orochi During Orochi's scenario, Ieyasu is attacked at his home, Edo Castle, by the serpent army lead by Sun Ce. Not wanting to submit, he coordinates a brave resistance with his ally, Masamune. He counters many of his enemy's tactics -including their fire attack- but is ultimately outmaneuvered. To ensure his men's safety, he agrees to serve Orochi. He is one of the generals who assists the serpent king's showdown with Nobunaga. Ieyasu reluctantly continues his servitude in the first game. Though he asks for the young man to calm his impulsive nature for the time, he sympathizes with Sun Ce. During the story, Ieyasu also helps Sun Ce in many battles, such as Anegawa, where he keeps the main camp safe while the rest of the Wu command attacks. When the Little Conqueror defects, Ieyasu follows suite and saves innocent people from Orochi's wrath. In Warriors Orochi 2, Ieyasu Tokugawa and his vassals join forces with Liu Bei. When Masamune is seen as a possible key to breaking Orochi's newly formed army, Ieyasu leads the force against him, hoping to reason with his old friend at Saika Village. However, he fails to convince his former ally to leave the serpent king's army. He shares his Dream stage with the other Unifiers of Japan and wage a war against the Three Kingdoms rulers. He admires Liu Bei's trait of enduring hardship for his country. Kessen Ieyasu is the irreplaceable leader of the Tokugawa forces in Kessen. A bold and wise ruler, he is following the late Nobunaga's wish for peace. He often laughs in a fearless yet cynical manner during rather grim times. If he continues to be victorious through his campaigns, Ieyasu will gain a favorable position in the Imperial Court and eventually work his way up to shogun. Should he experiences losses, however, he may be accused of being an enemy of the state by the Toyotomi family. If he is defeated several times by Mitsunari, he will abandon his smaller territories and gamble his life in a final battle in Edo. Winning this battle gives Ieyasu a second chance to rebound from his defeat and face Yukimura at Sekigahara. If he loses either of these decisive battles, however, he will commit suicide. During the [[Kessen III|third Kessen]], he is a valuable support character for Nobunaga. When he was a child, Nobunaga granted him a small taste of freedom by running away from Imagawa's household. Though they were quickly captured, Ieyasu took the event to heart and they became fast friends. After the Imagawa family fall, he remains loyal to his friend's cause even after he bitterly stifles his own plans for conquest. When he is first introduced, he is known as Motoyasu Matsudaira (松平 元康). Before Nobunaga learned Ieyasu's formal name, he called him by his childhood name, Takechiyo (竹千代). In this series, he also has a young concubine named Okatsu, who is believed to be one of Hanzō's descendants. Saihai no Yukue Ieyasu appears as Mitsunari's arch nemesis in Saihai no Yukue. He leads the Eastern Army to conquer the land for his own. He beats Mitsunari in every aspect and also possesses the mystical power, "Heaven's Eye", an ability that allows the user to see other people's thoughts and seemingly read the flow of battle. The two rivals met a year prior to Sekigahara as Mitsunari sought refuge in his mansion from an assassination attempt. While debating with his rival, Mitsunari glimpses into his heart and sees that he desires to create his own land for peace. He realizes that Mitsunari also possesses Heaven's Eye and is interested in the younger man's capabilities. Near the end of Sekigahara, Mitsunari glimpses into his mind once more and realizes that Ieyasu foresaw a different future, in which the Eastern Army was victorious and had Mitsunari facing his execution. Beaten by the younger man's stronger will, he loses the battle. Mitsunari, who doesn't want to see more deaths on the field, spares his life. Ieyasu then reveals that he was sent there by Lady Yodo, who pleaded with him to end Mitsunari's supposed tyranny. After her will is broken, Ieyasu leaves her services and returns to Edo. Three years later, he unites the land and burns down Osaka Castle. Character Information Development At first, Ieyasu was designed to be a solid yet peculiarly incompetent warlord. He is meant to be seen as a rather lucky leader with good men by his side. His armor was given a turtle motif to reflect his sturdy yet almost cowardly nature. The director and producer stated that this was done since the first game's focus was Nobunaga and Hideyoshi in the following expansion, meaning that Ieyasu's exploits had to be cut back to compensate. Since the focus of the second game was introducing Sekigahara, Ieyasu's design was altered for a more heroic impact. His physical features were also changed to make him seem like a "friendly uncle" with a more tolerant nature. Ieyasu's overall design surrounded the famed historical explanation for Ieyasu's figure and personality, in that he had a "tanuki body shape". Though they wanted to keep his spear, they rounded it out slightly to keep in touch with the tanuki motif. The helmet he wears in this game is very similar to the actual helmet he historically wore at Sekigahara. Personality At first, he is generally seen as a panicky and somewhat incompetent leader with very talented generals under his command. In Empires, he is also nicknamed "tanuki". Voice Actors * R. Martin Klein - Samurai Warriors (English) * Vladimir Saklikov - Samurai Warriors 2 (English) * Dave Mallow - Warriors Orochi series (English) * Paul Dobson - Kessen (English) * Dan Woren - Kessen III (English) * Jôji Nakata - Samurai Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) * Tessho Genda - Kessen (Japanese) * Hideo Ishikawa - Kessen III (Japanese) Quotes *"One step at a time!" *"Remember, slow and steady wins the race." *"Do not try to force victory - Hold out and it will come." *"Loyal retainers are precious treasures. And that makes me the wealthiest man of all." ::~~Ieyasu in Ina's ending; Samurai Warriors 2 *"Peace and honor are not always the same. Peace is a safe and happy livelihood for all. All people deserve peace, and to rob them of it in the name of honor is a contradiction. Common men must be allowed to live so they may discover honor for themselves. This is what Mitsunari fails to understand. For his short-sightedness, he will dearly pay." ::~~After defeating the Sanada and Uesugi army; Samurai Warriors 2 *"I fight for the people. And a better world! I cannot lose!" :"It is a great honor to face you in battle!" ::~~Liu Bei and Ieyasu Tokugawa at Fan Castle; Warriors Orochi 2 *"Mitsunari... I applaud your boldness. Your loyalty to the Toyotomis... is admirable. But honor alone will not bring what you seek. I will triumph... and forge a new world of my own design! My world!!" ::~~Ieyasu before Sekigahara; Kessen *"If Lord Nobunaga was born to be a hunting falcon, I was born to be a sea bird bound to the shore." ::~~Ieyasu's comment about taking over Nobunaga's ambition; Kessen III Gameplay Moveset Ground Attacks : : aims his spear downward and fires the ground beneath him. Breaks enemy guard. : , : slashes upward, launching enemy into the air : , , : fires a blast from his spear which dizzies the enemy. : , , , : horizontally slashes the enemies in front of him : , , , , : fires three cannonballs upward which launches the enemy : , , , , , : fires his spear downward, creating a shockwave around him : , , , , , , : fires a blue laser beam in a straight line in front of him : , , , , , , , : his spear sprays fire in an arc in front of him; has the added Fire element : , , , , , , , , : (Xtreme Legends only) after some preparation, he fires three cannonballs : , , , , , , , , , , , :does a series of slashes and follows with five fired cannonballs : , : jumps down making a shockwave : , : fires a cannonball downward : : while standing still, Ieyasu fires five homing cannonballs. It takes time for him to "reload" between each shot. In his True Musou version, he'll fire quick three rows of cannonballs before finishing. In his level 3 version, he fires many more cannonballs while being supported by an overhead cannonball volley. :R1 + : Ieyasu shoots a single cannonball in front of him. :R1 + : Ieyasu readies himself and fires five homing cannonballs in front of him. Mounted Attacks Warriors Orochi Moves remain the same except he loses his C9 and his Level 3 Musou. He also gains a different R1 skill. :R1: readies his spear on his shoulder and fires a long blast of energy. Can be interrupted during the move's execution. Fighting Style Samurai Warriors Warriors Orochi Weapons Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends Historical Information Gallery Image:Ieyasu.jpg|Samurai Warriors artwork Ieyasu-sw2.jpg|Samurai Warriors 2 artwork Image:Ieyasu-sw2concept.jpg|Samurai Warriors 2 polished concept art Image:Ieyasu kessen.jpg|Kessen screenshot Image:Ieyasu-kessenIII.jpg|Ieyasu (left) and Nobunaga (right) in Kessen III Image:Ieyasu-saihai.jpg|Saihai no Yukue artwork Ieyasu-nobuambittendou.jpg|Nobunaga's Ambition: Tendou portrait Tokugawa-nobuambionline.jpg|Nobunaga's Ambition Online render Category:Samurai Warriors Characters